


A Magia Antiga

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Hurt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Saia” Cake disse quando ela notou quem estava esperando na sala de espera do hospital do reino dos doces.





	A Magia Antiga

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Para Rose Thorns - Soulmate AU em que é possível uma pessoa dividir sua dor física com sua alma gêmea se essa permitir - essa fic mistura personagens do universo de Fionna and Cake e a realidade tradicional.

“Saia” Cake disse quando ela notou quem estava esperando na sala de espera do hospital do reino dos doces.  

A Princesa do Fogo não se moveu, seja para ir na direção da saída ou na direção do quarto onde ela queria ir.

“Eu tenho o direito de ver ela”

“Considerando que é a sua culpa ela estar assim, não você não tem”

“Não era a minha intenção”

“Eu não me importo se não era a sua intenção, minha irmã está machucada e é sua culpa”

E era. Embora não seria assim se não fosse por seu pai. Phoebe não tinha certeza como o pai dela tinha feito, alguma magia nova que fez o fogo que sempre foi uma parte dela começar a machucar como machucava outros. Mas havia uma opção para ela continuar lutando, a antiga que conectava sua existência com a de outra, ela podia mandar a dor longe, o ferimentos longe, para sua alma gêmea se ela aceitasse. E Fionna aceitou.

No passado, quando ela ainda estava presa em sua Lâmpada acima do trono do reino de seu pai, ela se lembra ocasionalmente saber que sua alma gêmea estava em dor, mas sem pedir para ela pegar a dor em seu lugar. Fionna não era uma princesa, mas ela tinha uma nobreza de natureza, mesmo que não de linhagem.

“Só me conta se ela vai ficar okay”

“Ela vai...por sorte a Rainha do Gelo estava por perto e ela a congelou antes das queimaduras ficarem ruins demais. E Gumball agora está trabalhando com os médicos para restaurar ela...se após ela acordar ela quiser te ver eu mando te chamar. Mas não antes disso”

“Certo, mas eu vou ficar aqui até lá”

Cake revirou seus olhos, e se sentou numa das cadeiras da sala de espera o mais longe possível de onde Phoebe estava.

Não aguentando o julgamento que parecia emanar da gata a Princesa do Fogo foi andar um pouco pelas áreas públicas do hospital, na lojinha de presentes ela viu flores do tipo que Fionna gostava para vender, ela pensou brevemente em comprá-las mas ela sabia que estas apenas queimariam em suas mãos antes de ter a chance de entregá-las a Fionna.


End file.
